Dangerous Behavior
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Why has Dean's behavior changed so much? What has made him go so dark and dangerously different that he tries to hurt his brother? Sam wakes up to find that Dean is the one that had hurt him, Really odd summery but still, PLEASE review! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

****

I've had this idea in the back of my head for a while. I shouldn't write it but oh well...I really can't help it.

* * *

**Prologue

* * *

**For the last few days Sam had noticed that Dean had been acting rather oddly. But their relationship had been so strained since Dean found out about Sam's powers that Sam didn't dare to push his luck and further anger his brother. One of the things that he noticed was the fact that Dean let Sam drive the Imapala. He kept on glancing at Dean who wore a rather lifeless expression on his face.

"You hungry?" Sam decided that was a safe question to ask. Dean shrugged.

"I guess."

Sam frowned. He guessed? Something was definantly wrong here.

"How about some pie?"

Dean shrugged again.

"Sure," he mumbled. Sam sighed in frusteration. But he wordlessly got out and Dean followed.

Their dinner was pretty silent. Sam knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to press it. Dean ate sullenly and joylessly. Almost like he was depressed. Sam couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

Finally they pulled up to a motel when they had finished eating.

"Dude, seirously?" Sam turned anf faced his brother. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dean said smoothly. "I've just been kind of tired lately."

Sam frowned.

"You sick?"

Dean shook his head.

"I don't think so," he said. "I just need a good nights sleep."

Sam didn't believe him, but he didn't fight the issue either.

"Okay." He got his bag and went to the room. As he opened it and went inside Dean walked behind him and before Sam knew what was happening Dean hit his brother in the back of his head causing Sam to collapse onto the floor. As he did Dean loomed over him and smiled...

**Okay, really short but it is thought out! I just want to do more of it tomorrow when it's not so late and see if ANYONE'S interested in this at all lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

****

Wow, people actually reviewed! lol.

* * *

Sam groaned when he woke, as he tried to adjust to his surroundings. He realized he was tied to a chair. He blinked and stared in shock at Dean sitting on the bed across from him.

"Dean?" He blinked again. "What...what the hell are you doing?" Confusion was in his tone, mixed with fear. Dean smiled.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding," he said softly as he walked towards Sam. He leaned next to Sam's ear. "I'm not Dean," he breathed. Sam stared at him and he struggled against the bonds.

"Sonofibitch," he growled, sounding more like his brother at the moment than himself. "What the hell are you and what have you done to my brother?"

"Relax," the demon possessing Dean laughed. "Your brother is still alive. It's fun to force him to watch while he's hurting his baby brother."

Sam stared at his brother's face in rage.

"What the hell are you than?" He hissed.

"You don't recoginze me? Sam, I'm hurt. You've been wanting to kill me after all, ever since you found out that I held your brother's deal in my hands."

Sam stared at Dean, horrified.

"L...Lilith?"

The demon possessing his brother smiled.

"They did say you were the smart one of the two."

Sam stared at Lilith, his body shaking.

"I know what you're thinking," Lilith whispered. "You want to excorsise me, with your mind. But you haven't been practing recently. Your powers are rusty. And you can't be certain that it won't kill your brother, especiall since you're going up against me. Right?"

Sam bit his lip.

"Why am I still alive?" He growled. "You fear me, I know you do. You want me dead. So why not kill me now?"

"Because," Lilith breathed into his ear. "This is so much better. I'm bored and I need some fun. This? Having your brother watch while I get to torture you? That's fun."

With that using his brother's hands she pressed them against his head. He squirmed underneath her grasp and let out an earpeircing scream as sharp jabbing pains radiated through his body.

**I'm still keeping this one short because I'm not sure if people are interested in this direction or not :) **


End file.
